City of Ember: The Missing Chapters
by Xrizz
Summary: Doon always had a crush on Lina, but it's growing stronger! Will he hold his feelings back or take a chance? Will things go as smoothly as planned or are there going to be speed bumps on the way? Read to find out! plz R&R -- Chapter 12 up! short chapter
1. Chp 21: Taking Chances

**Disclaimer: I do not own the City of Ember. If I did, they would have ACTUALLY kissed in the book. Hint, hint, this is not really a missing chapter. lol.**

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

_**Taking Chances**_

_**-**_

"Do you think they'll get the message, Doon?" Lina asked.

"I...I don't know," He started "we'll just have to wait."

Lina looked down, almost as if the whole trip was for nothing.

"You know what? I'm sure they will," Doon fixed himself, trying not to discourage her. He attempted to change the subject. "But for now, we're alone...what should we do?"

Lina looked up at him with a light blush on her face. Doon looked puzzled, asking himself why she was blushing, but then he realized what he had said.

"No, I mean...uhhh..." He stuttered.

"I've got something we can do," Lina interrupted, "Find you a shirt!" She laughed.

Doon scratched the back of his head, with a tint of red covering his cheeks. _'So that's what she was blushing about?_' He thought.

"So...we're finally out of Ember, we can do whatever we want, whenever we want and no one's here to tell us otherwise." Doon said.

Had Lina heard him correctly or had she been dozing off in her own little world again? Did he feel the same way she did?

"What?" Lina thought aloud.

Doon inched closer to repeat what he said.

"There isn't anything rushing us anymore!" He cried as he got a bit closer and placed his hands on Lina's shoulders, "We have time to do anything we want now..."

_'Wait, WHAT am I thinking!? If...if I do, she'll probably never talk to me again!!'_ He thought, but he couldn't stop himself. 'Unintended consequences', He kept thinking, _'Unintended consequences...but if I don't...then I might lose my chance!'  
_  
He contemplated.

The blush on Lina's face at this moment was more noticeable than day, as Doon's personalities argued within him.

But he won.

Leaning closer, but slightly pulling Lina toward him, their lips brushed. Doon gently grasped her arms and they caught hold of each others lips.

To Doon, it wasn't just lips touching. It was... It was like a ray of light beaming through the dark clouds of his past. In that kiss, he forgot everything. He forgot when the lights would flicker in Ember. He forgot about the dying generator. He forgot about the crimes of the Mayor. One thing he didn't forget was when that guard put his filthy hands on Lina and dragged her away, but he was happy she was with him now, let alone in his arms.

It was almost like Doon stole her breath away from her, the way he kissed her. It didn't feel real, it felt like magic, and she wanted to believe it was. Was this it? Were they going to stay like this forever? They hoped so.

Caught in time, they absorbed the magic, hoping they could stay like that for the rest of their lives, but at the same time, knew they couldn't.

They gently pulled away; an almost unreal tint of red covered their faces. They stopped in a moment of silence.

"D-Doon?" Lina began to stutter.

Had he really done it? Had he really taken a chance?

_'Uh-oh,_' Doon thought, _'here comes the unintended consequences.'_

Why had they ended their friendship before? It was stupid of them.

"I-I'm s-sorry" Doon managed to say," I-I didn't m-mean to. I-I mean, I d-did but-"

He was surrounded by that sudden feeling of warmth, an odd feeling, sort of like warm chills running down his spine. He realized what it was, and remained mesmerized. Lina had kissed him.

If taking chances leads to unintended consequences like that, he'd be taking chances a lot more.

'_He always knew how to fix things.'_

'_She was always the adventurous one.'_

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

**So that's it! Yay! I got TOTALLY furious when they didn't kiss at the end, so I made them! If I get enough reviews, I might make another chapter leading up to the People of Sparks. :D  
**


	2. Love at first fright

The Missing Chapter: Part 2

The part you have been waiting for!

**Okay, You guys win! Tanks for waiting SOOOO long, and thanks for leaving all those awesome reviews, and like I promised, here's another chapter (OMG) This one takes place in 'the People of Sparks'. This is when Doon makes his new 'friend' Tick. ****Or so he **_**thinks.**_

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Love at First Fright  
**_

Tick bothered Lina. It wasn't like Torren's annoying rants or anything like that. Tick was eating away from inside her. Now that Doon turned all his attention to him, it was like that little moment of magic was wasted. Did he think it meant nothing? That it was just a mistake? She wanted to talk about it with Doon, but how could she? He was always around Tick.

_'Just like Lizzie' _Lina thought, _'I'm losing two of the most important people ever. Even Mrs. Murdo, who's so set on becoming a nurse's assistant! I guess it's just me an Poppy now.'_

She sighed. It was sunset. Maybe she would go an try to talk to him now, she still had some time

But just as she was walking toward the Pioneer Hotel, she saw someone running and calling out to her. It was Doon.

"L-Lina," Doon said, panting, "S-someone said you...you wanted to t-talk to me"

She couldn't believe it! How could he NOT remember SHE asked?

"Yeah, who told you?" She asked, challenging him.

"Uh...I don't remember...I think it was Lizzie, " He replied.

_'Great.'_

"Um, yes, Doon, I wanted to talk about-"

"DOON!" They heard in the distance. It was Tick.

"Coming!" Doon yelled back, "Sorry, Lina, I uh..gotta go...Lo...Nevermind, see ya later!"

_'Lo?' _That's all she needed. Another puzzle to decode, only this time, without Doon.

_Love you._

He didn't say that, of course. He thought it would make Lina uncomfortable. No, that's just what he wanted to believe, it made _him _feel uncomfortable. The thought made him feel like...he didn't deserve her. He knew he didn't.

Lina couldn't take it. She wanted to know what was _so _important about these meetings that she couldn't even _talk _to her best friend without being interrupted. She followed Doon far behind him so he wouldn't notice. When they stopped, she ducked behind a wall, close enough so she could hear.

"They are trying to start a WAR with us!" Tick cried, "I say we FIGHT BACK!"

Everyone cheered. Even Doon.

She couldn't believe it, _Doon _wanted _war?_ She had to stop them, but how?

Soon enough, the meeting had ended and everyone was gone as far as she could see. But then, Tick walked near the edge of the building where she was hiding and noticed her.

"You know...you don't have to hide. You can come straight out! the more the merrier!" He laughed.

Lina did not.

"Oh, come on. Don't like my jokes?"

"What jokes? I don't think starting a war with people who were nice enough to even share their food with us is a joke!" Lina said.

"Ooh, fiesty." He joked as he placed his hand on her arm.

"Don't touch me!" She exclaimed.

He grabbed her tighter.

Tick whispered something into her ear, as a terrified look came onto her face. Pressing her against the wall, their lips entwined, hesitantly.

He seemed to be enjoying it. Her on the other hand, not so much.

Doon was leaning against a wall of the building, watching.

_____________________________________________________________

**Le Cliffhanger!! Want another chapter? You know what to do! Leave more reviews and you've got one! :D**

**Yes, I know it was horrible! But bear with me! You guys were all so nice I HAD to write another one. and Yes, i made a few little changes!**


	3. What to do

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**What to do**_

**Yes, I know you've had to wait a million years for this part, but it's finally come! Doon's decision. What's he going to do? (Geez, even I don't know T_T) Sorry this chapter is mostly dialouge. :( BY THE WAYYY the chapter isn't as long as it seems, it's onyl because its mostly spoken words, so there's a lot of spaces and waste of lines LMFAO!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The next day, Doon was walking over to the Pioneer hotel to attend another one of Tick's annoying "Warrior" meetings. He knew what he was going to do when the meeting was over. He had it all planned out. His approach, and what he was going to do. Only he forgot one thing; what was he going to say? He couldn't just say he was leaning against the wall of the building watching. Tick would ask why, and Doon wasn't going to say more than Tick needed to know.

As he was walking, he noticed Lina running out of the Pioneer, tears streaming down her face, only she looked more mad than sad. He wanted to talk to her about the whole thing, but he was afraid that his anger would take over and he would say things he didn't mean.

_unintended consiquences._

"We can ambush them at their blind spot, from behind the plaza..." Tick said. He paused and grinned when he noticed Doon walking into the room, as a look of fire ran through Doon's eyes. Tick continued with his instructions as everyone cheered and agreed. almost everyone, anyway.

The meeting was about 3 hours long, which felt like 3 days for Doon. As everyone left for work, Tick hesitated a moment as he noticed Doon still standing in his place, eyes dark and cold.

"Oh! Doon, your friend just dropped by!"Tick informed, "She seemed upset...I couldn't imagine why,"

_I can,_ Doon thought.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tick asked, innocent face on, "Don't like my plan? If you have any ideas then-"

"Shut up." Doon ordered, face emotionless.

"Uh, excuse me?" Tick asked, insulted.

"I said SHUT UP!" Doon yelled, "Keep your mouth closed, and I mean for everything, not just talking!"

Tick looked confused.

_looked._

"I don't...what are you-"

"You know what I'm talking about. You might be stupid, but no one can be that stupid. I'm not blind, Tick."

"Blind?"

"Yes. I saw you yesterday."

Tick looked down and laughed.

"You think something's funny? I'd love to know, 'cause I'm in QUITE a bad mood!" Doon shouted sarcastically.

"Doon, that wasn't what it looked like. I swear, she kissed me," Tick covered up.

"Who kissed you?" Doon challenged him. He picked that skill up from Lina.

He probably didn't even know her name. Doon had his hands clutched into fists, ready to blacken one of his lies. Oops, typo. He meant eyes, but he could do both.

"Uh-"

"Who's 'uh'?" Doon interjected.

Tick sighed, "Doon, I swear, it was her. I would never do anything like tha-"

Doon had enough. Right, so according to Tick, he didn't pin her against a wall and say something to pressure her into kissing a skunk like him.

"Neither would she. But you didn't answer my question. What's. Her. Name?"

"I don't know! Why should I know?"

"Because if I know her enough, I know she's not that much of a fool as to kiss someone like you."

Doon frowned. All the anger drained out of him. If she wasn't the fool, then Doon was. He as worse than Tick. At least Tick had leadership skills. Doon followed his footsteps.

_I'm no better, _Doon thought to himself, _I'm worse. I'M the one following HIM._

"What's wrong?" Tick asked.

"We'll settle this later." Doon replied.

He exited the Pioneer and headed for Dr. Hester's house. When he arrived, he knocked on the door. Lina answered.

"H-hi," Lina greeted, blushing.

"Hey...um, Lina, could I talk to you?" He asked, as they walked outside.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Lina, am I that bad of a person?" He asked, looking down.

_Don't cry, not now! _He thought to himself.

"Doon, is something wrong?"

"Is Tick...a better person than I am?" Doon said, choking on each word. He fought back his tears as much as he could and swallowed them down.

A look of fear, shame, embarrasment, and rage mixed across her face. SHe straightend up her back against the tree they were now sitting beside.

"Y-you saw t-that?" Lina whispered, horrified.

"Lina, what happened?" Doon asked curiously.

Tears ran down her face as Doon grabbed her in his arms, her face leaning against his warm chest. Her tears were going through his shirt.

"Lina, what did he do to you?" Doon demanded, the rage filling into the back into his body. His fists started trembling.

_Mess with me, you're just taking chances. Mess around with Lina and you're **TRULY** corrupt. _

_Your spine might even be, too!_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**YAY! MORE CLIFFHANGERS! GAH, I'm sorry it took SOOO long to post! And I'm sorry it's all dialouge!!! If you want more chapters, you know what to do! The more you leave, the better the chapters are gonna get! Also, feel free to leave any ideas for what happens in the next chapter! BONUS! lmfaooz! **

**- And remember, a review for me is a chapter for you! **

**Until then, (Which is soon)**

**Xrizz**


	4. Decisions, decisions

**Oh man, guys! I'm SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry it took SO long to update. I've had quite a few problems.**

_**Chapter 4**_

"Hassler." Doon demanded. Lina came behind him.

Tick turned around. "Yes, Harrow?" he mocked him.

"I made a promise."

Tick made no response. He only stood there, in the middle of the ballroom with curiosity in his eyes. "Huh?" He finally acknowledged.

"I told you we'd settle this later. And we're settling it now." Lina grabbed Doon's hand tightly and he held hers in return.

"Doon, you don't have to-" She was cut off by Doon putting his finger on her lips. He stared at her, a message within his blue eyes; "Yes, I do."

"I really wish it didn't have to come to this." Doon said, shaking his head.

"Come to what?" Tick asked, "To a fight? HA! That's no fight, Harrow. That's suicide."

"On your behalf." Doon responded, a smirk sprawling across his face. Lina clutched his hand tighter.

She couldn't understand. Why did Doon have to do this? Why couldn't he just let it go?

Tick laughed, "Okay, look, I'm not going to fight you. I'm not in the mood to get in trouble for beating up a little kid."

"You won't be thinking about me like that once you go to your next 'warrior' conference with a black eye." Doon said.

Tick laughed again. "Why do you want to fight so badly? You wouldn't want to fail in front of your girlfriend."

Doon's face turned red, with a mix of embarrassment, rage, and shame.

What if Tick was right? What if Doon did fail? What would Lina do? What _could _she do? But worst of all; would her opinion of him change if Tick won?

"Lina…" Doon whispered under his breath. He was deep in thought.

"Well, Doon? This is going to be quite boring if we're fighting over nothing. I mean, I know _you're _fighting 'cause of what I did to you, but-"

"I'm not fighting for what you did to me. I'm fighting for what you did to Lina."

Lina stiffened as Doon pulled her closer to his body.

"None the less, Doon. This is going to be boring. Maybe this would be a bit more interesting if we made a deal. It would definitely make you fight harder.

Doon clenched his teeth together and locked his jaw. He stood still, but then broke the silence. "What kind of deal?" Lina could tell Doon didn't even want to ask. He already knew.

Tick smirked, "Winner gets the girl."

Doon bared his teeth and stood stock still. His eyebrows furrowed as he opened his mouth to talk, interrupted by Tick.

"Well?"

"One second." Doon replied as he pulled Lina across the room.

"No." She said. "If you lose, Doon, I'm going to have to kiss that freak again."

"But – Lina… I have to!!" Doon pleaded.

"No."

"Lina, I'll never forgive myself if I don't. Please. I won't let him get away with doing that to you. Just trust me, I won't let you down."

"I'm fine, Doon. But I'd rather you be at Dr. Hester's house so we could hang out rather than you being there because you need treatment for multiple injuries." Lina said sarcastically.

"But, Lina!" Doon whined, "I _will _win. I won't live with myself if I don't."

Lina blushed, but then replied, "Doon, that's basically what this is about! I'm not taking my chances with him again! I'm not up for auction!"

Doon pulled her closer to his body until they're faces were inches away in a hug Lina couldn't escape from. He looked into her eyes.

"Lina." He moved a little closer until their noses were touching. "I'll win this." He whispered, as he tilted his head the tiniest bit; still looking into her eyes. "Don't worry. I hate to see you worrying over something like this. You're much more beautiful when you… _blush._" He moved his head closer as did she until they grasped each other's lips. Lina wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, as he put his on her waist, pulling her even closer, their lips still intertwined.

Doon thought for a second. This could be their last kiss if Lina was right. He pushed her even closer and hugged her tighter, putting more force on their lips.

Lina noticed this and realized what he must be thinking. So he finally realized. She would have sighed if she had the chance. She moved her hand from his neck down to his cheek, holding it there for a while until she moved it to his arms and slowly down to his hand. She kept it there but then slowly lifted his hand off. He understood this and slowly broke away from the kiss.

"Please." He said, his eyes still serious, but softer now.

Lina's face looked as if someone had poured a bucket of hot pink paint on her face, as she replied, "I-I guess you h-have to… d-don't you?" She stuttered.

"Thank you, Lina." Doon said, "I swear I won't let you down."

Lina walked a few steps the other way. Doon ran up to her, twirled her around and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I told you that you were prettier when you blush." Doon laughed, as he gently caught hold of her hand to lead her back to the other end of the room in front of Tick again.


	5. The Fight

_**Chapter 5**_

"Took you long enough, lovebirds." Tick teased, "Doon, you're pretty lucky she kisses you back when _you _kiss her. She didn't do that with me."

Lina cringed, as Doon took her hand tighter.

"Shut up." He demanded.

"Sorry, I'm just a spoiler kind of person. What's it feel like? I want to know what to expect when Ifinally get to take her into _my _arms." He smirked.

With those words, Doon grabbed Lina and pulled her close to himself.

"Did I not say shut-"

"Like I would ever kiss _you again_!" Lina interrupted.

Doon grimaced at the last three words. He had to win this.

Tick was close, so he brushed his hand across Lina's cheek while he talked.

"Sorry sweetheart. You'd have to." Doon scowled at 'sweetheart'. Tick had almost frightening eyes, as Lina shivered at the thought, quickly coming back to her senses.

"Don't touch me!" she swatted his hand away.

"Hm, the same words you said _last _time." Tick smirked, moving his face closer to hers and cupped her chin in his hand. Doon pulled her away from him by a few steps.

"You heard her. Keep your hands _off _Lina!" Doon hissed.

"Try me." Tick challenged as he walked closer.

Doon let go of Lina and walked in front of her putting his arms out as a shield. He glared at Tick.

"Do _not _involve Lina in this." Doon warned, scowling.

"Oh, it's a little too late for that." Tick said, "She's been involved ever since I saw her."

"I refuse to let her be involved in this fight. If you touch a hair on her head, you'll be sorry you ever laid eyes on her."

"Doon…" Lina started.

"Lina, this might get messy. You should leave." Doon said. She nodded, heading for the exit, but turned around to say "Remember what I said." Then she walked away once again.

"Aw, where's the girl going?" Tick asked.

"'The girl' has a name. And I already told you. She's not going to see this." Doon informed him.

"Hm, however you want it, Doon." He shrugged.

"Shall we start?" Doon scowled.

-

Lina ran home as fast as she could. She didn't really want to think about what was going on, but she had a strange feeling Tick would win. He had his ways, but then again, when Doon got angry, there was no stopping him. She sighed as she reached Dr. Hester's and opened the door.

"Torren?" She called.

"Yeah, I'm here." He called back.

Great. So much for a little alone time.

"Hey, you look sad, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh… some friends of mine just got into a fight, that's all." It was technically the truth.

"Okay, whatever." Torren rolled his eyes. Lina smiled. Good old Torren. He was never interested.

-

Tick drew closer to Doon.

"Well, that was a stroke of luck, wasn't it?" Tick asked.

"What was?" Doon asked.

"You getting together with _sugarlips._"

Doon grimaced, "_What _did you just call her?" he demanded.

"Oh, please. You of all people should know. How many times have you kissed her, anyway?" Tick asked. Doon was getting aggravated with his unnecessary questions, so he just decided to answer them.

"Three." He responded. Tick laughed.

"Wow, I can't wait to try her out!" Tick said, amused at Doon's now glowering face.

He couldn't believe it! Tick treated Lina like an item! Like she had no significance what so ever!

That was all it took. Doon went flying toward him with his fists balled up and threw a punch at Tick's stomach. It was affective, as Tick feel to the floor, clutching his stomach.

"O-ouch… You weren't kidding…" Tick grimaced.

"Do _not _mess around with Lina. She should be the one doing this, but since I will _not _get her involved in this, I will be her fists."

Tick chuckled and got up. It still hurt, but Tick disregarded the pain.

"He, he, if she could fight like that, I would have been dead when I kissed her."

Doon got mad again, he attempted to punch Tick again, but he caught the fist. He held it in his hand for a little.

"Now, think about what you just did." Tick said, as if he were a teacher, "I can easily twist your hand around and-"

_Crack._

Doon cried out in pain. "AH! N-no…" He stood there, clutching his wrist in his good hand. Great, it was his _right _arm too. Now it was going to be a whole lot tougher to do things.

'_Please don't be broken!' _he thought to himself.

Tick laughed as Doon dropped to the floor. His wrist started bleeding.

"No!"

He remembered what Lina said.

"_I'd rather you be at Dr. Hester's house so we could hang out rather than you being there because you need treatment for multiple injuries."_

Fantastic. How was he going to explain this to Lina?

**Yeah, I know, the fight scene was at the end, LMFAO. And it was barely even one! The rest of the fight will be explained in chapter 6.**


	6. Healing

_**Chapter 6**_

_Knock, knock, knock. _

Lina rushed to the door. Mrs. Murdo and Dr. Hester weren't there, so she was going to have to tell this person to come back later.

"Coming!" She called. She was about to open the door, but then she heard an "Ouch-OW!" She recognized that tone. It was Doon. She sighed and opened the door. Her first reaction was a jump to the site of him. He was clutching his wrist, rubbing it. The side of his face was red and he had quite a few bruises.

"Doon!! What happened?" Lina demanded.

"Uh, I bumped into a lot of walls…" Doon lied, blushing.

"You look horrible, no offence. How much damage did he do?"

"Uh, not that much. I just kept falling back down every time I tried to get up." Doon smiled.

Lina's face was serious, but at the same time, a look of pain appeared.

"Aw, d-don't worry about me-OW!" Doon cried as he tried to wave it off like he normally did.

"Of course I'll worry!" She exclaimed, "You're hurt!"

"Lina…" Doon complained, "I'm fine…AH!" He tripped but got back up, limping,

"See? Perfectly fine. No harm done!" He lied with a nervous smile.

Lina shook her head and wrapped her arms around him, helping him to the couch.

"I told you, Doon. You shouldn't have gotten into that fight," She said, looking down.

"Yeah, but it was for you. I didn't mind. I don't care if someone kills me, if it's for you, I'll be glad to take the blow any day." He smiled. A real smile, though.

Lina sighed, "But look what this got you, Doon! I don't want you hurting yourself over me!"

"Lina," Doon said his face serious, "I'm fine. Honestly. I came here to see the Lina I know. Not the one who worries over me. Whether I'm with you or fighting for you, I don't feel pain if it's for you. I only feel pain if your in trouble. And you nearly were. I didn't want to get you involved in that fight. Besides, you look a whole lot prettier without bruises and broken bones. Ouch…"

"Doon, what's broken?" She sounded alarmed.

'_Oops, I shouldn't have said that…' _ Doon thought.

"No, nothing's broke-OW!!" He screamed again. Lina noticed him rubbing his bloody wrist. She jumped up from the couch to go gets so bandages and came back shortly. When she came back, Doon had that nervous smile on his face again. She sat back down.

"Okay, give me your wrist," she said.

Doon obeyed and laid his wrist onto her hand.

"Ow!" He cried.

"So, what happened?" Lina asked, "I mean, at the fight…"

"Oh, that? Well, I got a good punch to his stomach, but then when I tried to punch him again, he sort of grabbed my wrist, and well..._'crack'_…" Lina cringed, "He got a pretty good kick at my leg, which now hurts _almost _as much as my wrist. He was basically the bully I never had." He laughed, "But, yeah, he beat me up. That's why I have all these bruises… But I did manage to knock him out for a bit!"

Lina looked down.

'_I was right, wasn't I?' _She thought to herself.

"Hey what's wrong, Lina?" Doon asked as she kept bandaging his arm.

"So what happened?" She asked.

"What do you mean? I just told you-"

"I mean, how did it end!?" she demanded, "Who won?" She looked down again.

Doon moved closer to her and wrapped his hands around her, moving her closer to himself in a tight hug. The hug scared Lina, almost as if she was expecting to hear that Tick won.

"Who do you think, Lina?" Doon asked.

Lina couldn't tell by the tone of his voice. It wasn't happy. It wasn't sad. It was… empty. Doon let go and looked down for a minute. Lina was focusing on Doon's wrist, but when she looked up at his face, He was staring right into her eyes. They both paused for a second as he stood up from the couch. He forgot about his hurt leg and fell back down, only this time, right above Lina on her side of the couch. They're faces started coloring red.

"Who do you think?" He asked again, only he had a grin on his face. He leaned in and gave her a semi-quick kiss.

_Four to One. Take that, Tick!_ Doon thought to himself, but his teasing thoughts were interrupted with the look on Lina's face.

"Someone's happy!" He chuckled, "This is the Lina I know!"

Doon barked out in laughter, followed by a really loud "Ouch!"

Lina hurried and got some more bandages, wrapping them around Doon's wrist.

"Ah, much better. Thank you, Lina." Doon said.

"U-uh, no p-problem…are y-you sure though? Y-your wrist looked p-pretty bad…"

Doon erupted into another fit of laughter and Lina stared at him, puzzled.

"Lina, my wrist is fine. I told you, nothing hurts when I'm around you. But that's not why I was thanking you for."

Doon gave her a short kiss. She kissed back in the little time they had before their lips parted.

"I was thanking you for that." He finished. He smiled a wide smile and got up, "Well, I'd better- AH! … Ouch…" Doon tripped again as Lina shook her head.

"Not yet. I'll get you some ice for your ankle." Lina said. Doon flopped on the floor. Lina came back with some ice and gave it to Doon. He held it to his ankle.

"Okay, _mom, _can I go now?" He laughed. Lina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. But consider yourself grounded." She giggled.

"Aw! You're mean!" Doon whined.

Lina laughed, but then became more serious, "But Doon, make sure you don't do anything stupid like that again, okay?"

"It wasn't stupid, but if you say so, I won't." He promised. He walked out the door, waving with his good hand.

Lina smiled as she saw him walk out the door.


	7. Realizations

**Yeah, I added three chapters in one day for you guys cuz I thought you were going to think I abandoned it :'(! But, I had a sudden burst of ideas, so RAWR! :3 This is a REALLLLLY short and crappy chapter for the story, so i still need to tie other things in.  
**

_**Chapter 7**_

"Son, what happened!?" Doon's father cried as Doon walked in the door. He looked puzzled.

"Nothing, why?" Doon asked.

"Son, your covered in bandages and ice! How did that happen?"

_Oh. _Doon had forgotten about that. How was he going to say this without his father freaking out?

"I bumped into a few walls…" Doon lied, again.

His father rolled his eyes.

"Okay, fine, a lot of walls… walls that put up fights… You don't believe me, do you?"

"No." his father said.

"Fine, I got in a fight." Doon surrendered.

Doon's father stiffened, as a look of shock, worry and disbelief came across his face.

"_You, _Son? I always knew you were bad tempered but you never get into physical fights with people! What happened? How did it start?" His father demanded.

"Uh, some guy just got me really mad and things got messy." Doon put it simply. He wasn't really lying… he just left a few things out.

"Yes, Doon. I figured. But it never results in this! You just end up getting into a verbal fight and end up punching a wall. And even if you _were _in a physical fight, you would never lose."

"But, Dad! I didn't lose." Doon said.

His father had a look of confusion on his face. "Then I don't want to see what happened to the _other _guy if you look like that!" He said sarcastically.

"You should have sent he look on his face." Doon laughed. Right, he looked like a sleeping baby.

"Doon, who did you fight with, and why?" He asked.

"Uh, just with Tick, because he was messing with a friend of mine."

"Tick? Tick Hassler? How did you manage that? I mean, that boy is pretty strong."

Doon shrugged.

"So who was he messing around with?" His father asked.

"Dad! You're asking so many questions." Doon complained.

"Doon, I'm your father. I need to know." He said.

"You're not going to stop asking, are you?" Doon asked. His father shook his head. Doon rolled his eyes, "Lina." He responded.

His father raised an eyebrow and laughed, "You really like her, don't you?"

Doon's face shaded bright red and he turned away. His father laughed some more.

"Son, are you blushing?" he started chuckling again.

"N-no…" He stuttered.

"You can tell me, Son." He assured him.

"Fine, maybe a little…" The look on his father's face said he didn't believe him.

"You're a horrible liar, Doon." He said.

"Okay… fine, a lot."

"Like" wasn't quite the word to describe it. Sure, he liked her as a friend, but he loved her as something more. He loved her as Lina.

That was it. He loved her.

'_And never told her.'_

Sure, it was sort of implied, and he did mention love once, but he never said the 3 most important words to her.

"Son, what's wrong?" Doon's father asked, noticing the expression of shame on his face.

"Nothing, Dad.... I'm gunna go to sleep now... tired." Doon said.

His father rolled his eyes.

As he slept, he thought of ways to tell her... to approach that subject...

_I'll tell her in a few days... _He thought.

**Yeah, I know, weird chapter, right? LMFAO! I'll update soon**

**By the way, this chapter doesn't really mean anything, it was only meant for humor and realization so this chapter is the setting for chapter 8. And also, I've changed this chapter. he was originally going to tell her that day, but you'll see why i delayed it.  
**


	8. Tell me that you're alright

_**Chapter 8**_

**HEY guys! Sorry I haven't posted in forever, been going through a lot of problems like school, getting over a few types of writer's block and so forth. So I hereby present to you, CHAPTER 8!! By the way, I felt like doing this in Doon's POV!**

_**Doon's POV**_

"Bye, Dad!" I yelled as I ran out the door, "I'll see you later!"

"You'd better, don't go running out on me!" He called. I could hear chuckling in his tone.

I ran out of the Pioneer, taking long strides so I wouldn't waste any time. I had to get to Lina's place. I had to see her. It had been a week since I'd seen her, and I didn't think I could last much longer without hearing her voice, the voice that sounded like music every time she talked, it was the kind of voice that made you feel like you could fly. The face that always had a smile on it, those two eyes I had fallen in love with.

_Fallen in_ _love. _I don't know, it still sounds funny, but it sounds so… right. She was like my air and water. I just couldn't live without her. I realized that the only way I had survived was because I was thinking about her. She was with me, just not physically.

With every step closer to Dr. Hester's house, I could almost hear Lina's soft bell-like voice running through my mind. Just a little faster, and I would get to hear the real thing.

My thoughts were interrupted by a thud against my body, like a brick wall. I winced at the pain and looked up to what I thought should be a house. Instead, I found Tick there, glaring down at me.

"How's life?" He asked sarcastically.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her in a week." I replied. I pushed him out of the way, only for him to stop me for a second.

"This isn't over, Harrow." He growled as he let go of my shirt.

What more did he want from me? Oh, he didn't want anything from _me…_

_NO. _I wouldn't let him take advantage of Lina like that. Not again.

I stared blankly at him as he turned away, and then turned in my own direction and started running again. I didn't want that to distract me. Not now, at least.

When I arrived at the doctor's house, I knocked on the door. It took a little for someone to answer, those being the longest seconds of my life. I fiddled with my bangs, trying to get them out of my eyes, but they wouldn't stay. I gave up on that. I started thinking a random thought; what colour were my eyes? I knew they were blue and all, but I wondered what someone would call them. But that totally un-important thought was interrupted when someone opened the door. To my surprise, it was Mrs. Murdo who answered.

"H-hi, is Lina t-there?" I stammered. Gee, I felt stupid. I mentally smacked my self and imaginarily winced at the imaginary pain. Wow, I could sure think a lot of thoughts in a few seconds. I guess I was a little nervous… I didn't know why though.

"Uh, yes Doon, but lately she's been a little-"

"DOON!" I felt myself being embraced by a somewhat deadly hug. It was Lina, I could tell by her smell. My eyes widened as my breath was taken from me, I wondered where she came from. I guess I wasn't paying attention, being drowned by my completely unnecessary, random thoughts. Agh! I was so confused today.

"L-Lina?" I stuttered. I had a feeling my face was red by the way she was staring at me. Ah! Why do I have to be the… _blushing _type?

Speaking of skin, she seemed a bit pale today. _Probably nothing. _I thought.

We walked for a bit, passed all the shades of green and blue that were still so new to us. Or me, at least.

We stopped walking as Lina turned to face me.

"Eight days, Doon." She said.

Eight days!? I thought it had only been seven. I was only a day off, but it still seemed like such a big change.

"I know, and I can't even _begin _to explain how sorry I am," It was true. No matter how hard I could try to explain it, she couldn't understand, "It was like living through a week long black-out!"

"What kept you?" She asked. She looked so sad that all of my emotions suddenly flowed over me at once and I embraced her in a hug.

"I don't know. I wish I did, but I don't." I said. I really didn't know.

She sank in my arms and I could feel her slowly hugging back. It felt good to have her filling the empty space in my arms. We were both quiet, so I broke the silence.

"What are you thinking about, Lina?" I asked. Sure, it was an odd question, and an obvious one at that. She was probably going to talk about how I was gone for so long or to not do that again, but I still listened.

She took a deep breath, wrapping her arms tighter around me, "how much I've missed you." She replied. That caught me by surprise

"I missed you too." I said in a low whisper, almost too low for even myself to hear.

I wanted to say, "I missed you so much! I swear I would die if I went another day without you! I'll never do it again if it hurts you. I love you!" But I didn't. I let my feelings subside for the moment.

"What about you…" She started, "What are you thinking about?"

We leaned against a nearby tree… the same tree we were sitting near when I'd talked to her about Tick.

"You," I said.

"Hmm?" She gave me a confused look. I probably didn't say it loud enough.

"I don't know… I'm thinking about some random thought," I started. I continued when she had that 'go on' look in her eyes, "What colour are my eyes?" I laughed. She laughed too.

"They remind me of the sky," She answered. Again, why did I have to be the _blushing _type? I could tell I was.

So, apparently my eyes were the colour of the sky. And apparently, my face was the colour of the old messenger jackets back in Ember.

I looked into her eyes, they seemed different. Not dancing like they normally were. They weren't the big, bright, brown eyes I'd grown to adore. They were darker, duller. I looked at her overall. She was paler than usual, her eyes seemed different, more I couldn't exactly pinpoint.

I could see a small tint of pink slowly creeping up on her face, but not much more.

"Lina… are you okay?" I asked. I wanted to know if she wasn't feeling well. I wanted to do whatever I could.

"I-I'm f-fine," She stammered.

A little flare of curiosity and panic was setting into the back of my mind, but you wouldn't be able to tell from the outside.

"Are you sure?" I asked, "If you're not feeling well, you can tell me. I'll do what I can." I said as we started walking.

"N-no," she shook her head slightly, "I'm o-okay."

She wasn't that much of a better liar than I was, as I saw her wince for a second. She moved her hand slightly up, only to jerk it back down when she noticed me watching.

"Okay… maybe I have a little bit of a headache," She suggested. I had a feeling she just said that not to make me worry.

She winced again, and I walked closer beside her. I put my hand on her forehead for a brief second.

"You're forehead is hot. What's wrong?" I asked. I'd gotten her to admit something was wrong, now I just had to know exactly what.

"N-noth-" we were both cut off by Lina tripping. Not over anything, not even her own feet. She just stumbled. I caught her instinctively before she could fall.

"Lina, are you alright!?" I asked as I helped her up onto her feet once again, "What happened?"

I had a feeling I was asking a lot of questions, but it didn't matter. I got scared. Well, not really scared, but worried. I hoped nothing too bad was wrong, but it was apparent that she was hiding something from me.

"I-I'm fine. I just t-tripped." She said quickly.

I felt as if a needle pierced my heart. Lina was sick or something and I couldn't do anything about it because she wouldn't tell me anything. I couldn't think of any way to continue the conversation without asking if she was okay.

We walked through the plaza for a few minutes, mostly in silence, until I saw Tick in the distance. Two run-ins in one day? I grabbed Lina and ducked behind a building just as Tick passed by. He looked as if he was expecting someone.

"Doon?" she asked, "uh, what are-" I pressed a finger to her lips for a second and she stayed quiet. Tick left my vision, so we decided to go back out in the open.

Lina was walking unsteadily by the time we got out of the plaza. I guess I didn't really notice until she stumbled again, but this time, her legs simply gave out. If I hadn't caught her again, she would have fell to the ground.

"Lina!?" I asked again, frantically. When she fell before, she got right up. She didn't now. "Lina!?" I called again, holding her, "Are you alright? Speak to me! Lina!?"

_Just tell me that you're alright!_

__________________________________________

_**Muahahahaha! Don't worry, it's not something TOO bad! Then my story would end here T_T. ANyways, I 3 you guys for putting up with all my cliffhangers! Yeah, and the title for this chapter was name after the song "Everything is Alright" by Motion CIty Soundtrack. Check it out! The last line in this chapter is a line in that song. Listen to the chorus and decide for yourself why I chose that song for this chapter! LMAO! ^3^**  
_


	9. Wait!

_**Chapter 9**_

**Chill, guys! Lina's not dead or anything! And I'm starting to get scared! There are 3 new stories in two days, people are plotting to throw beans at me, and I'm not getting as many reviews as I used to! So I'm going to continue before I'm covered in goop from the angry fans! And... why not in Doon's POV again? :D**

**DOON'S POV**

How many hours was I here? I was pretty sure I was going to fall asleep, just pass out. Hm, that sounded familiar.

My eyes nearly closed, but I wouldn't let them. I had to stay awake. I'd sleep when she wakes.

"Doon, are you sure you're not tired?" One of them asked. It could've been Mrs. Murdo or Dr. Hester, but I was honestly to tired to tell.

It took me a few seconds to answer. I hadn't really talked at all, except to explain the unknown, but that was hours ago.

"Uh... y-yeah." I struggled finding words. My brain flash-backed to earlier, just like it had a few times.

_-_

_I walked through the door- no, ran. Carrying Lina in my arms. I had no clue what happened, and I was really worried. I would have started panicking, but I needed to stay calm, otherwise, no one would be going anywhere._

_They asked what happened. I couldn't answer, I didn't know! But I tried._

_"I-I don't know," I panted. I had ran the fastest I ever had. "She... she just passed... out." I continued. They had the same reaction I did, but about a half an hour later they told me it was nothing to worry about. She was just suffering of sleep deprivation. That was a relief. They told me I should go, because there was really no reason for me there, so I wouldn't worry my father. But I stayed. I couldn't leave. I wouldn't be able to sleep. I stayed for what seemed to be hours, and they were._

_-_

"Are you sure?" She asked. The blurry figure came into focus. Oh, it was Dr. Hester. Mrs. Murdo walked in.

"Yeah," I said more clearly. I was still sitting beside Lina's bed. I wasn't going to leave (or sleep, for that matter) until she woke up.

"You know, she hasn't been getting much sleep in the time she didn't see you. I think she's been thinking about you." She smirked, I think.

I sat up, more alert now. I blushed, I think, by the way they were staring at me. But I didn't really care.

Then I heard movement beside me. I whipped my head around as fast as it would go. I'm surprised I didn't snap my neck.

"Lina?" I asked softly, but quickly.

Dr. Hester smiled and said, "I told you she'd wake up soon." And with that, She and Mrs. Murdo, who was carrying Poppy, left the room.

Lina sat up slowly. "D-Doon?" she asked, she looked really confused. I would be, too. "What happened?"

I snapped up instantly. I could dance, if my legs weren't asleep from sitting on them all this time.

"Lina, you're awake!" I cheered. "Dr. Hester says you just didn't get any sleep. So when we were walking, you sort of... passed out."

"Oh..." she responded.

"That was what I said when I found out, too!" I laughed, "I thought something bad happened! I was freaking out." I admitted, embarrassed.

"S-sorry," She apologized.

"For what? It wasn't your fault. But I'm glad you're awake." I said, as I smiled from ear to ear. She smiled too.

"Well, I'd better get home. Before I pass out, too." I chuckled tiredly. As I turned to walk out the door, I was stopped.

"Wait, Doon," Lina said, getting up. She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Thanks for waiting for me to wake up," She said.

I stroked the back of her hair. "I'd wait forever, and you know it." And with that, I walked out the door.

I headed for our room in the Pioneer, expecting to find my dad yelling at me or something. Instead, I walked in and the first words out of his mouth were: "Took you long enough."

It wasn't even in an upset tone, he chuckled it. Me, being as tired as I was, thought nothing of it. I walked straight to my bed and just drifted off into my own little world. I wouldn't deal with any problems right now.

That might I had a weird dream. It involved Tick.... and Lina... and me? Oh... it was a replay of _that _day.

-

_I was still behind the building, watching. Watching, as my heart shattered into a million different pieces. I wanted to punch something, but I wanted to cry. I would have, too, if I was trying so desperately not to get caught._

_"Get off of me!" She yelled as she pushed Tick off. He held her even tighter. I wanted to go up there and punch the daylights out of him, until I noticed him glance in my direction for not more than a second, I didn't think he noticed me, though. He let go of Lina and laughed she ran off. I was too far away to see her face._

_I went home. My dad wasn't there, so I just decided to let all my anger out. I punched pillows, and even the wall. I couldn't control myself, but then I just broke down crying tears of frustration and confusion._

_-_

I woke up. It was morning, so for anyone else, that would have been a good sleep. For anyone who didn't have those dreams. I got up, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and did whatever else I needed to before I got to work. I couldn't concentrate the whole day. I kept wondering what it was that I didn't do. I was frustrated, and kept getting distracted with the same question in my head? What didn't I do?

At break, I noticed that it started to rain. I sighed and sat down beside a tree and relaxed... or tried too.

"It's pretty rainy, isn't it?" he asked me.

"Go away, Tick." I mumbled. I wasn't in the mood for his mind games.

"For now." He said, as he walked off. He _never _just walked off. Something was up.

But suddenly, I didn't really care. I remembered what I hadn't done. Told Lina that I... _l-love _her.

After work, I was so anxious to tell her, I practically bolted out of our room. Why was I anxious? I didn't even know how to say it. But none the less, I ran over to her place, knocked on the door and waited. I felt like a firecracker, just ready to explode, so I was thankful when Lina opened the door.

"Lina, can I talk to you? It'll only take a second!" I said maybe a little too fast.

"Okay, somebody's awake!" she smiled. We walked not very far from her house, and I decided I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Uh, Lina, I was going to tell you this before, but I... uhh..." I struggled, finding my own voice.

She looked at me like the last page of a book was missing. I couldn't really tell what expression it was. Almost like she was waiting to hear bad news.

I couldn't hold it anymore. I didn't care if I didn't know what to say, I just decided to let my feelings take over.

"_**I LOVE YOU**__!" _I blurted out. but my old buddy, Feelings, wasn't done yet.

Our lips tangled together the instant I said those words.

It was official now. Those three words meant that I wouldn't just walk out on her. That I would stay by her side whenever she needed it. Even if she wanted me just as a friend, I would be just that. There was no going back now.

I broke away. "I love you." I said again, just so she knew.

I was about to walk off, until I felt her grab my hand.

"Wait!" She pleaded.

Lina held both my hands, and whispered, "Never think it's one sided."

_I think we both forgot it was raining._

___

**lmao, chapter 9 done. I think I MIGHT end this story in th next chapter, although I'm aiming to get 100 reviews. We're almost there, anyway! XD So I MIGHT extend it.**

**Yeah, I also know this is a crappy chapter. things were a bit rushed. I gotta get back to school, so yupp.**


	10. To decieve or believe?

**OMG! Guys, it's been so long! I've been trying to figure out what to do with this, and I got it! And also, THANK YOU SO MUCH, REVIEWERS! OVER 100 REVIEWS! To my knowledge, this is the most in this category! I love you all! So try to enjoy this chapter. I'm SO sorry it took so long to update! This is going to be an unusual chapter. I read all of your reviews, and since most people want me to continue the story, I'm going to add a few more chapters. So… be prepared for random you'll get it when you read the very next line.**

**Tick's POV**

She was supposed to be here an hour ago! What was taking so long? We needed to get planning.

Recently, I bumped into this girl. Her name was Teah (A/N: pronounced Tay-ah). Yeah, I found out she liked Doon. Creepy, right? I know. Frankly, we don't get along well. Which is why I'm confused. The whole plan from the outside looks confusing. I know, confusing explanation.

So basically, this is how it works. I hate her, she hates me. But we're working together. I like Lina, she likes Doon. Our plan is to drag them apart. It may sound simple, but it's going to take a while. And then, after that, we're back to being enemies.

One problem with our plan, though. Lina and that annoying kid are pretty hard to separate. Not to mention, Teah doesn't know them like I do. She has no clue what she's in for.

I have a feeling Lina will be really gullible for what I have in store, but that Harrow kid's going to need a lot of work to convince. I sat there, thinking. Waiting for that annoying girl to get over here.

Then I heard her.

"Sorry I'm late, Hassler." She oh-so politely greeted, "I saw that girl and Doon hanging out somewhere… had to stop and think of something."

"You couldn't have saved the thinking for here?" I asked. I was pretty pissed off.

"I like to think along the way so my plans don't flop like yours." She snapped back.

Teah plopped down beside me.

"I hate you so much." I muttered under my breath, almost to quiet for even me to hear.

"I love you, too." She said sarcastically. "Anyway, I think I may have come up with something… foolproof! It might even trick Doon, too."

Doon's POV

Ugh! What was he planning!? Tick was really getting on my nerves. Last thing I heard from him was "For now." Jeez, what more does he want from my sanity?

This was driving me crazy. A little too crazy. I swear, it felt like the aftermath of a party in my head. Maybe I was just being… a little paranoid. No! I wasn't being paranoid! There's no such thing when it comes to Tick! He's always planning something.

I was walking with Lina, and didn't even realize it until she called my name, "Doon?"

"Oh…uh… sorry, Lina…" I said, trying to hide my confusion with the best smile I could. It wasn't working. At all.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked me, curiosity in her eyes. I looked around for something to help me out. The last thing I wanted to do was worry her.

"Uh…" I paused and looked around. Jackpot! I saw a bug! "Bugs. I saw this weird one, I was just thinking about it." I laughed nervously. I had a feeling she didn't believe me, but she let it go anyway. Yeah, I guess improvising is harder than it seems.

Lina's POV

(A/N: I know I'm switching POVs a lot, sorry about that lol)

We walked a little more in silence. I tried to guess what he was thinking about, but he looked so out of it. I sighed.

Just then, I noticed this girl happily skipping toward us. I thought I'd seen her before.

"Hi, Doon!" she greeted.

"Uh… hi?" Doon greeted in return, confused as I was. "Uh… sorry for the misunderstanding… but do I know you?"

As if planned, the wind swayed through her beautiful blond hair, making her look more beautiful than she already was.

"You should," she said, sounding a bit older, as her bright green eyes went a bit narrower and she smirked. She flipped her hand through her hair, making it sway again.

I cocked an eyebrow at her remark. Fantastic. She was the _exact_ kind of person I prefer not to be involved with. At least things were going good so far. She was ignoring me.

"Apparently, there's a lot I _should _know, but I'm not the type of person who pays attention." He said flatly. I think he picked up on her mentality as well.

"Anyway," she tried to dismiss what Doon had just said, "My name's Teah. Teah Pickette."

Doon's eyes narrowed became sharper. Was it just me or did he _really _dislike her? I smirked to myself.

"Aren't you the girl who's always around Tick?" He asked; disgust in his voice.

That's where I'd seen her!

**Sorry, guys. Short chapter, I just didn't want tot keep you waiting, so I thought I'd introduce my new character, Teah Pickette. **

**Yeah, weird name. I thought I'd make them fit in with names like "Doon" "Lina" "Tick" and even "Torren".**

**Honestly, Teah is my cousin's name. I made up the last name. I was searching through my cousins' names before, looking for something unusual. I was about to name her "Jada" after my baby cousin who was just born (her name was Giada. Pronounced the same), when I decided it sounded more foreign than unusual.**

**So here's your end result. A schemer type of girl with a schemer type of guy, and both hate each other.**

**But I'm the author, and *SPOILER* things can easily change.**

**I'd like to thank you all for giving me the inspiration for continuing the story, instead of ending it this chapter. So you guys are looking into a few (and by that, I mean a lot) chapters more. Sorry, I'm running out of problems. I can't make a love story without problems!**

**Lubs youz all!!**


	11. Paranoid

**Gah. Haven't written in so long. Too long. **

**Teah's POV**

Ugh. Why do the cute ones always have to be smart? Hm, Tick should find better places to talk. Whatever, I'd just improvise.

"T-Tick?" I repeated, putting my innocent face on.

"Yeah. You know him." Doon said bluntly. Why did he have to make things so difficult, when it was all so simple?

"I know that." I shot back, and then switched back to my previous act. "But I _hate _him." It wasn't necessarily a lie…

"Sure." He rolled his eyes. "If you _'hate' _him so much, why do you bother talking to him so often?"

"I don't talk to him, he talks to _me. _He used to like me or something, and I trusted him," I lied, making up a story on the spot. This would get him, "but then… I don't know, everything just ended. He said it was because his eyes were set on somebody else." If I hadn't known any better, I would have smirked.

The girl beside him straightened up. Her eyes grew wide. Doon's eyebrows pulled together and he took a deep breath.

"Okay, so what does this have to do with me?" He asked, disturbed by what I had just said. "I've already fought him once."

I tilted my head to the side, putting on a confused face. Pfft. Like I didn't know. "It had nothing to do with _you." _I threw a glance at the girl, which I was sure he didn't see. "I just came to introduce myself."

Silence filled our surroundings, but the wind became stronger, rustling the trees, and the clouds darkened.

"Well, you've done that." He sighed. I felt a drizzle from the sky.

"It's raining." The girl beside Doon mumbled. She glared at me.

"We should go, Lina," He murmured back to her, "And you should stay away from Tick." He added, looking at me.

He grabbed her hand and began to run slightly for shelter. I stood there with my mouth wide open.

But how did... what? He was… ugh! This didn't make any sense! I grumbled and walked the other way.

**Doon's POV**

"That guy never gives up." I whispered to myself as Lina and I ran.

"Who?" she asked. I sighed. If my prediction was right, she was going to find out anyway.

"Tick." I responded, "I think he might be up to something."

"Isn't he always?" Lina grumbled.

"Ha. It's good to hear that I'm actually _not _being paranoid." I smirked. She giggled.

"There's no such thing. Not with him." She rolled her eyes.

My mouth dropped open, "That's _exactly _what I thought before we ran into that girl. Speaking of which, I think she's part of his plan. We've really got to keep our guard now. We can't let them real us into whatever they're planning."

Lina nodded. We arrived at the Doctor's house, and by then, we were pretty much soaking.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed, I smiled.

I walked home, trying to figure out what Tick could be planning.


	12. Failed Plans

**Wow! I haven't updated in half a year! I'm so sorry!**

**3****rd**** person POV**

"I've told you a thousand times- I'm not interested!" Doon said rather loudly. He began to walk a little faster, forcing Teah to catch up. His eyebrows furrowed in impatience as she persisted.

"Oh, come on." she urged, "It's just one little date!"

"No." he said flatly, "Do I look like I have 'SIGNLE' written on my forehead?"

"No, but-"

"Exactly. But with every passing moment, I think _you_ do." He sighed in frustration.

She stopped walking, and for some odd reason, so did Doon. Teah smirked. She was oh-so close.

"Oh, please." She scoffed, "You haven't seen herin like, two weeks!"

Doon thought to ask her how she'd known, but then reflected on how she'd been following him around for the passed amount of time. He shook his head.

"Which is exactly why I'm going to see _her _now. You guys have been working us extra hard lately. I haven't had the time." He hinted, "In other words, I don't have the time for _you _either." And without another word, broke out into a slow run toward where ever she was not.

Teah frowned, and then stomped off toward her and Tick's normal planning place. At least there was one guy who wouldn't brush her off- even if he _did _hate her. She sighed as she walked up the small hill. Tick was already sitting there, lying back with his arms crossed behind his head.

"You're late." He greeted. She raised an eyebrow. She didn't need more rejection that day.

"I know. I was working overtime."

He sat up. "Any luck with that?" he asked, seeming bored.

"No!" she exploded, "They're inseparable!"

"No, they're not. I don't care what we have to do. I'll get a crowbar if I have to." He said with a hint of hatred in his voice.

"Why do you want that girl anyway?" Teah asked. Tick turned his face away from her, but she could see his ears turn red. She smiled to herself.

"Why do you like that Harrow kid?" was his acidy reply. She rolled her eyes and sighed once again. He could be so troublesome. "She shook me off again." He said plainly after a few moments of silence.

"Same with Doon." She pouted. Tick grunted as he sat up.

"I've got a plan." He said, "But we're going to have to make sure that they're _completely_ deprived of seeing each other- so much that they forget."

"In case you haven't noticed, that's what we've been trying to do, Tick." She said, "And it isn't working!"

"Like I said…" he said impatiently, "I have a plan. Now shut up and listen."

…

Lina was skipping stones across the river when she heard her name being called. The voice startled her; she stood up with her hands behind her back, as if to hide something when there was nothing in her hands.

"Lina!" the voice called again. The owner came in sight, and she calmed down. Doon ran up to her, panting as if he had run a mile in a minute. Which he had.

"Doon!" she greeted, a smile brighter than the sun painted on her face.

He collapsed on the ground, his chest heaving up and down in an attempt to catch his breath.

"Doon?" Lina asked.

"I'm alive." He said, raising one arm, which then plopped back to the ground, "I just ran across the whole village."

"Why?"

He sat up and raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face. "Because I wanted to see you." He said, and then added dramatically, "And I would _die _if I didn't see you within the next 56.7 seconds." She giggled and sat down beside him.

He decided not to tell her about Teah. It would only worry her, and none of them needed that.

-

**Okay, I know this was a short chapter, but oh well. LOLOLOLOLOL. Thank you all again for making this the story with the most reviews in this category- let's aim for 200!**


End file.
